a change in legacy
by Jacob.Lover17
Summary: 4 vampire sisters are sent to live in forks with some old family friends,the collins. there they meet old enemys, new lovers, and maybe even death.
1. Chapter 1

**at first i didnt want to put this storey on fanfic but i ended up changeing the names of people.**

edward-ethan  
bella-brooklyn  
carlisle-carlisel  
esme-elenore  
emmett-evan  
rosalie-racheal  
alice-alexanderia  
jasper-jason  
**  
and my own charcter  
logan**

**enjoy**

**chapter one-the slayer sisters**

_As I walked down the long dark hall way I could hear the screeming of my mother. I started to run tward the sound just to trip over my step fathers mangled dead body. I jumped up remembering my mother,and quietly cryed for my step dad. As I enterd the room my mother was in I saw a man holding her lifeless body in his arms. His mouth was at her neck. Out of instinked i graved a knife and ran at him. Persing the skin on the left side of his back in the ribbs. He turned quickly and let out a cry of pain grabbing me,and throughing me aginst the wall. Everything went black_.

"Felicia wake up" I hurd my younger sister say I could feel her haands on my sholders shaking me out of my sleep. I opened my eyes quickly. I already knew the rest of the dream. Well actually memorie when you are a vampire you do not dream. "Are you alright?" Emma asked eagerly. She waited for me to respond. "I'm fine. I just have some realy bad memories." I told her as I started to sit up. She looked down with sad eyes, she knew what I was deaming about. "Don't worry about that now its all in the past Emma." I told her trying to reasure her.

I don't know why she trusts me. I was the one who changed her. "Where is amanda and kayle?" I asked about my older sisters. Emma turned from me not wanting to tell me obviously. I gave her a hard stair. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "They are asleep for the moment." She said I tryed useing my magic to hear her thoughts but she was blocking me. "why" I asked she looked at me knowing what I meant and turned away from my gaze.

" wrong?" I asked starting to get conserned. "Amanda and kayle wasn't here this moring. I hurd them get home." She looked down as she continued. "They came acrossed one of nicoulas' partys." She said getting up and backing away frome me. She knew how I was going to react. "They what? Was he there?" I almost screemed I know Amanda's the oldest and kayle's only a few monthes younger than her,but I'm the strongest and obviously more coutious. Emma stayed quiet. "Was he there?!" I demanded she looked at the ground and slowly shrugged her sholders.

I was on my feet before I knew it and in Amanda's room screeming. She woke up with a startled look on her face. "What is it?" she asked coutiously and slowly stood on her feet. "Was nicoulas here?" I asked sturnly and gave Amanda a glare. she stayed silent,I asked with so much vinome in my voice than I ever thought possible with my sister "Was he there?" "No he had left before we had gotten there." "And why didn't you tell me?" I asked softer. " 'cause I knew you would act like this!" She screamed at me "I only act like this beacuse I don't want my sisters to die!!" i continued "You wern't there to see his distruction the last time!!!so no I don't want my sisters to die at the hands of the same man. if you can call him that. So next time don't be an idiote and think you can servive 're not the strongest. Yes you are the oldest. Why can't you get it through your head that I don't want you to end up dead like mom and dad?" i saw her face fall into sadness i was too pissed to cair.

I abroupedly turned and stormed out of the room. I looked out the window in my room to see the beautiful woods we lived in. It was still light and I knew no one would be walking around our woods. So I walked over to my big wooden dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a cobalt blue tank top and put them on quickly. As I walked the woods I kept thinking about the past. I walked deeper and deeper into the woods. I knew I wasn't going to get lost I knew the woods like the back of my hand. As I walked I passed the sighn that said "Canada's forrest be kind to them" and listed warnings about cuting down trees and hunting out of season. I smiled at the sighn. i suddenly remembered that i hadn't seen my grandmother this morning and so i walked to her was still on the property.

"Felicia" i hurd grandma patrisha's voice "yes grams" i answered cooly "i need to talk to you, my dear." she said softly as i entered the living room. "what about?" i asked ciriously. i sat on the couch next to her. she was so old now, so small and brittle i was scared to touch her. i am so strong i would surly kill her. "what is it?" i asked softly. " i got in touch with a vary distunt cusin of mine and i want you girls to go live with him." "distant cusin. who? do i know them?" i asked coutiously now. she breathed a heavy sigh "no you have never met him none of you have. but you might have hurd of him, carlisle cullen. have you hurd of them the cullens?" she asked " it sounds famaliar but i cant place it. is he human?" i would never go live with a human and grams knew it,she wouldnt have us leave for no reason. "of corce not he's a vampire like you and your sisters, he just has different ways than most." she said obviously trying to convince me to go. " why do you want us to leave? you need help out can't just expect us to leave." i said with alarm why dose she want us gone. "actually that is exactaly what i expect. i want you girls to go live with carlisle in forks washington." she continued in a softer voice " felicia im not going to be alive much longer and i dont want you girls to be here when i die. just please listen to me. go live with carlisle and his family." she looked at me with sad eyes. " grams i dont want to leave you to die dont deserve that. how about i stay and i'll send amanda, kayle, and emma to go live with them? i'll stay here then i'll meet up with them later. im not going to let you die alone." i said thinking of what i needed to do to get my plans in order. grams suprised me when she all of a sudden started screeming " NO YOU DONT!! YOU HAVE SEEN ENOUGH DEATH. YOUR SISTERS MAY NEVER KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE BUT YOU ARE NOT CARRYING THE BURDEN OF ME!!! YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ARE GOING TO FORKS." i didnt know she could get that red in the face. she was so funny when shes mad but she wasnt going to let me compromize my way out of this one

"alright. when do you want us to go?" i asked i knowing her it would be soon. "this weekend carlisle will be expecting your arivel. so you have untill then. tell your sisters i love them and i will miss them." she said softly " what?! why cant you tell them your self? your not dead yet. are you not going to say goodbye?" i asked startled and hurt that i was the one who had to deliver the news to them without her to resure them. "i dont want them to see me like this,felicia. i dont want them to remeber their grandma like this. so i would rather you get them out of here. i love you girls so much. it bad enough that you have to remeber me like this." she said with tears in her eyes and turned her back on me and started to walk away. "do you know how im going to remeber you?" i said to make her stop i continued as she turned to look at me agin "your the sweet grandma who was there though the hardest times. you found me in the house after what happened. you knew what i was and tryed to control me. but knowing me i was too stubern to listen'' i laughed softly and was going to continue then she cut me off saying " but i failed you. i couldn't controle you. you bit emma and amanda. then emma bit kayle. i failed all four of you. you are what our family has hunted for thousands of years. i am a failer to you girls and our family." she said tears now flowing down her cheeks. "no you didnt you didnt faile any of us. how could you possibly know what we were going to do? well now we all have special abilitys" i replied to stop her thinking like this."what is your ability? do you even know? your mother had steped out on your father with that warlock. so how could you know what ability you have?" she said sharply at me. was she still so mad at my mother even in death about cheating on michel (my step dad). "i have pritty much any ability you know that. amanda has vistions, kayle can heal and change moods even though she is weaker than most humans, and emma.... well emma is almost as strong as i am and she can hear peoples thoughts. its not all that bad." i told her trying to change the subject. yes my mom cheated on my sisters dad and i never knew my dad but i know he is a warlock. and i get my mood swings from him,along with my temper, skin tone, hair and no one realy knows my eye color because of my eyes range from silver to balck as pich. only when im mad dose my eyes go black along with my hair.

"ok. now go tell your sisters when you have to leave." her voice ringing with athoghority "but grams-" she interupted me " YOU NEED TO GO NOW!!" she bellowed at me. i looked down if i made her any madder she might have a heart attack. "alright. i will come by latter. i love you" i replied and turned around and barged out of the room.

I had to walk i was going to go crazy. I walked around the forest for a while. As i did i was trying to figure out how to tell my sisters. I walked to the house were my sisters and i stayed in. It was too risky for my grandmother to be in a house full of vampires. I had a feeling that, that had somthing to do with why she was sending us away. i walked into the house to see emma lost in thought, no! she was listening to mine. she looked at me and then gasped "a week thats all? forks washington. wow we will be in a new country." i sighed i hated it when she dose that. then just to mess with her i decited to listen to her thoughts and this is what i hurd '_oh my god!! american boys they must be hot!!_ ' that was when i decided to stop listening."wow emma. you have too much time on your hands." i said laughing and walked away. she went red when she realized that i had hurd her thoughts. i had always been curiouse why we all still show sighns that we were human. up stairs i passed by amanda's room then hesitated i should tell her. she shouldn't have to wait to know. i reached for the door handel then all of a sudden the door flunge open and she had a hurt look in her eyes. "why do i see us leaving?" she asked confused and upset. "i need to talk to you about that." i said in a soft voice. she turned and walked into her room and i followed her. she sat on the bed and waited for me to continue. i let out a heavy sigh and begune " well grams seems to think its best we go live with some distent family of ours. his name is carlisle cullen, and his family. They are vampires aswell but have a different way of life,like we do." i took a deep breathe and contiued. amanda waited quietly untill i was done to comment on any thing. "he lives in forks washington. in the united states. grandma said they will be expecting us this weekend so we need to pack. but the family co-existes with the humans. carlisle is willing to take us in if we dont expose them....us. she wont let us stay amanda. she says bye and she loves you!" i finninshed on the breank of tears. i pushed them back knowing there would be questions.

" what! shes not saying goodbye to us?" she exclaimed. amanda was realy hurt by that so i had to tell her why.i sighed and told her "she said she didnt want you guys seeing her the way she is, remembering her how she is." i looked down and continued "she said it was bad enough that i had to see her the way she is but i have seen so much more than you three. so it wouldnt make a difference." i finnished with a sigh.

"what is that suppose to mean?! that you have seen so much more than us!" she said angerly continueing "im the oldest what havent i seen that you have?!!!! tell me that, felicia" my anger grew so quickly i didnt know how to stop it and i screemed in her face "DEATH!!!!!!" i continued with more anger than befor that made amanda flinch and requoial from my words." YOU WERENT THERE TO WATCH THEM DIE!! TO FIND DADS BODY YOU DIDNT SEE MOM DEAD IN A VAMPIRES ARMS YOU WERENT THE ONE THROUGHN AGINST THE WALL AND BITTEN BY THE THING YOU LOATH MORE THAN ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!! YOU ENJOY BEING A MONSTER!!!!! YOU MAY NOT DRINK THE BLOOD OF HUMANS BUT YOU ARE OK KNOWING THAT YOU ARE A MONSTER AND IM NOT." i took a deep breathe to calm my self then said to her in a noticeible strained calm voice."that is what you havent seen, amanda. if you will exuse me i have to talk to talk to the last sister on my list."

i walked out of the room but she followed grabbing my wrist to stop me from walking away."what?! i wasnt the first one you told? you should have come to me befor anyone else." her grip titened as i tryed to pull my wrist away." let go of me now!!!!" i demanded "not untill you stop and talk to me!!" i felt the anger grow agin. my hair went balck. then my eyes were too. that always happens when im realy jaw clenched i growened my teeth together."let go of me right now!!!" i growled through my teeth. i used my magic and i my voice went through her head "do you enjoy pissing me off? and if you dont let go of me right now i will rip off your arm. maybe then you will not touch me!!" quickly she let go then steped back." glad we understand each other. its kinda hard for the sister who reads minds not to find out befor the fortune teller.i was too distracted to block her out. now i need to talk to kayle" i said out loud in a calmer voice. my hair lightned to its usual honey brown. i imagen my eyes turned meadium blue. i took a deep breathe. then made my way down the hall to kayles room.

i knocked on her door softly. she opened it. i always thought my sisters were so much prittyer than i was. kayles dark brown hair with blond hi-lights framed her face. she was wairing some blue jeans and a bergindy short sleved shirt that huged her curves showning off her hour glass figure. her dark eye lashed made her electric blue eyes stand out emencely (she was in a good mood). i felt bad i was about to break her mood."well didnt you and amanda get into a fight." she said in a light voice then contiued sowerly "both of your mood changes woke me from a dead sleep." she gave me narrow eyes. "cant you guys fight when im not sleeping?" i looked down "sorry we woke you kayle,but i need to talk to you anyway." she beathed deep and said "its ok. dont be worryed about beaking my mood, whatever it is i can tell your upset about it. so tell me i will try to keep an open mind." she waited for me to contiue as we walked into her room "well we are haveing to go live with a distant member of the family. his name is carlisle-" kayle abruptly interuped me " cullen? i have hurd of him and his family. they live in the u.s. i have hurd that they have one of the biggest covens in the world. vary good vampires, they dont drink human blood." she smiled at my open mouth expretion that i didnt know i held untill she was laughing at me all of a sudden she exclaimed "you look like a oompa-loompa!!!" she fell off her bed laughing so hard i'd swaire she was never going to come out of it. i gave her narrow eyes and growled a deep low growl of annoyence. suddenly she stoped laughing and continued in a serious voice.i couldnt help but laugh at that.

My sister kayle is the one person you can count on to make a bad situation good. but shes the goofball of the family, theres no one like her. "ok. go on..." she said after we were both done laughing. "Well we have to go live with him and his family. grams said that they will be expecting us this weekend. grams also says she loves you and goodbye." i told her not making eye contact. i already know she knew how i felt. With her power she can change moods. Either from bad to good or the opposite but that means she can feel other peoples feelings. "Dont be antious." she said then continued "why isnt she saying goodbye to us? did we do somthing wrong?" she was getting upset at the thought. i quickly said "No that has nothing to do with it. Shes getting old and she dosnt want you guys to see her the way she is. you did nothing." i finaly finnished.

"stuberen old lady. wants to go out with pride!!!" kayle said with a big smile a crossed her face. i smiled too. "Would you expect any less." i replied i started to laugh "acctually no i wouldnt expect any less from grams." kayle smile

" much do you know about these cullens?" i asked curiousty getting the best of me "i already told you all i know" she said with a sigh "so this is really happening? we have to go live with people we dont even know." i took a deep breathe i didnt want to admit it any more than she did. "yeah i gess so. im going to miss it here. this has been our home sence...." i couldnt finnish the sentence but kayle knew what i meant "well it might not be all bad. maybe we will even like it there?" she said in a bright voice. kayle was always the optomistic one. "maybe" i said softly but i knew she hurd it.

i walked out of her room and climed the atic stair to my room. i took a look around my room memorizing everything. we couldnt take a whole lot of things with us so i packed the inportant things. although we copuld bring more stuff because we all had our own cars. amanda had a proche' convertibal, it was jet black tetalfake blue (in other words black with dark blue sparkels). kayle had a conary yellow ferrorie, its a pritty car. i love emmas car, she has a emerlad green hardtop, viper coup. a realy realy fast car, as much as i love emmas car i love mine even more. a jet black mustange with lime green raseing stripes. on top of that, it was a hardtop with a fully rebuilt moter (done by me!). emmas car could keep pase with mine on a good day. i hooked up nause to follow causeing me to go around 325 mph. so we all had room to take things with us.

i sighed i already knew what i was going to take, my stario,clothes, and the book of athena . thats all i needed. i walked down stairs to the living room. i saw emma, amanda, and kayle talking. no one had noticed that i had come down. just as i was going to anounce my apperence i hurd one of them say "im getting tyred of her attitued. shes shouldnt be the leader, i should and im plaining to chalenge her for it." that led me to belive it was amanda. she was the oldest but that dosnt matter she will end up getting us all killed. then i hurd emma laugh at her "what are you laughing at?" i hurd a sharp remark from amanda " im going to be leader then you _will_ follow my orders" amanda was crossing the line. of corce she was my older sister, my rivale, she wanted my spot in the group more than anyone, even me. but i know she would not last six monthes none of us would with her in charge. emma stoped laughing and replied " i just cant see felicia ever giving up leadership to you." i could hear the smile in her voice as i know it was spread acrossed her face. "shut up" i hurd amanda remark vinimously.

i had gotten bored of thier conversation and emma was going to get her self into trouble soon. so i thought i should make an apperence. i moved so fast no one saw me i just appered behind amanda. i hadnt noticed my hair was black. i could feel an evil grin acrossed my face. emma looked startlyed by noticed it too and turned to see me standing there. "so" i started to talk concentrating on amandas eyes "you want to challenge me for leader?" i sounded as if i was about to kill her. it was just a ploy to sacre her off and of corce it did. " u..u..um.....no i was just talking." my smile turned gental and my hair was light agin "thats _exactly _what i thought.

"well girls we are going to be driving our own cars. so you can bring anything or everything that fits in your car." i took a deep breathe and continued "to day is monday so we have four days we are leaving friday moring. it will take a few hours to get there." i turned tord amanda and asked " whats the weather going to be like?" she took a deep breathe then was silent and compleatly still "cloudy maybe some light rain." i thought for a minute. everyones eyes were on me "okay good. i'll check all the cars and make sure they're tooned up right." i began to walk away then in hurd emmas foot steps coming tord me and " im comming too." she was so much like me it was not funny. she loved cars just as much as i did but i had more experence in macanics. "alright." as we walked i continued "im going to show you some ways to make sure a car is tuned up. so it will make it long distoncess. so pay attenchen in case somthing happens when im not around" emma was a good i tought her she never forgot. i smiled at some thing she resited from years ago. when we were still human.

A few hours later we had finnished with amandas car alone. the only reason it took so long was the starter was shot.(the car wouldnt start). so we had to hunt for a new poche' starter. that took a while but we fownd it. it was getting late. so i had emma go inside i stayed in the garoge. the garoge was like my sachuary.i smiled and i thought about mom. she was the one who would fixed the cars, michel didnt know anything about them. once i had gotten tyred i decited to change my clothes which were covered in greace. then i had made up my mind i was going to kill nicoulas befor i left canada or at least i was going to try. now wairing black skinny jeans and one of my favorite t-shirts that says " poets never die" and on the back it says "words are immortal". i smiled because it was my mothers shirt. nicoulas killed her so i was going to kill him. i made sure i blocked my future from amanda so she couldnt stop me.

i was in my car heading for the place kayle and amanda had felt his presence. i was going to track him down. i pulled my car on the other side of the street and watched the house for movment. there was another party. well nicoulas was the type of vampire who did suck humans what these partys were all about his group catching their prey. i opened the door of my car and got out. checking my wepions were in place. i wore a pair of leather boots about knee hight hid two knives one in each boot i could feel the blades aginst my calf. then the longer blade that was unditectibley on my back. the two star blades hooked in my belt. i more dangerouse with these weponds than if i had a gun.

the door opened as i walked on to the portch. i reconized the man who opened the was one of nicoulas' group, his name was dylan. he was tall about 6,2" with orange-red hair and he burgindy eyes. i smiled and began to walk in he smiled as well. i found my self standing in the hall of nicoulas' house. he was here i could tell. i began to sniff the air then somthing went through my mind he would know i was here but with magic he wouldnt know who i was.

i found my way up stairs and to the room he was in. slowly i opened the door to see him siting on a couch, he was alone. a smile came acrossed his face. i wanted to slap that smirk off his face. " i've been waiting for you felicia. how come i get the feeling this isnt a social call?" i took a deep breathe and shut the door behind me never having him at my back. "its been too long. how are your parents?" he asked i knew what he was doing he was trying to prevoke me. " i so wish i had killed you that night. nicoulas do you still have the scare?" i sneared i knew that would get him hes so pedicktable. i watched his body tence his dark brown hair had gotten longer sence the last time i saw him. "have you really come to kill me? felicia, you should know i am stronger than you-'' he was going to contiue but i cut him off with laugheter. it took me a second to calm down. he had narrow eyes his arms were crossed on him chest."what is so funny?" he demanded. i smile a vary wide smile " oh just that you thing your stronger than i am. i find that hilarious." that statment was making him angery. i was chananging him and he did not like being chalenged. "you disagree with me?" he asked his words full of anger as he stood to his feet. i snickered "hell yeah i disagree with you!" i said plain and simpale

all of a sudden i didnt see nicoulas standing he was trying to jump on me i moved at lighning speed. he landed in a daze in the exact spot i was standing only moments ago. quicky he truned around when he saw i was not there. " nice try" i spit out with so much vimome in my voice. "revange is sweet isnt it." i stated the fact why i was there. "thats what this is about...okay" he sounded delighted. nicoulas always did have an ego the size of asia. this time he was not going to make it out alive. he jumped at me agin, quickly acting on reflex i graved one knife from my boot and held it as he jumped on me i felt the knife brake skin and slide into his body. i kept hold of the balde he began gasping for air. i pushed his body away from me he fell to the floor i knew some one was comming now. i ran to the widow opened it. i took one last look at my enemy and noticed where the knife had persed him.I MISSED. i was going back to him to finnish him off then three vampires barged into the room and rushed at me. reaching up on my back i found another one of my knives. pulled it out and began backing up, two vampires tryed to corner the third was checking nicoulas. as the vampires came closer i swong my knife cutting them both acrossed the chest. with so much speed i ran out the window landing on my feet not bothering to open the door of my car i slid in the window started it and hit the gas. i watched the spidomiter go strate to 215 miles per hour. i was curseing under my breathe i missed his heart i stabed him in the lungs. he would recover in a few weeks but i was glad we were going to be out of the country in, three days now.

as i pulled into the garoge the sun had been up for a few hours. slowly i had gotten out of the car. emma appered at the garoge door that conected the garoge to the house. "where have you been?" she asked antiously then continued "what happened to your arm?" i looked down to see a long cut on my left arm from my elbo to my had that happend? i thought to myself. i was lucky i was on edge or emma would have been able to hear my thoughts. "nothing dont worry about it emma. go back to sleep." i said in a tyred voice. "are you okay?" she asked eagerly "yes im fine." she looked unconvinced so i continued "im just dead tyred" i smiled at her making a joke. she smiled too then replied "felicia tell me what happened. i can tell you were fighting with some one." she sighed when i stayed silent "amandas been worryed sick about you. she couldnt see you. she thought you were dead." i smiled "no not dead i just didnt want her to try to stop me.i failed at what i was trying to do anyway it dosnt matter now." i walked sulkenly up to my room. i didnt bother to change i just took off my boots then layed down to sleep off my exostion.

i woke up to a loud noise. my eyes were blurry. after a few seconds they adjusted, i glanced at the clock to see it read 5:30 pm. i had been asleep for a long time. i hurd a loud noise agin. i jumped up graving a knife in case of an intruter. as i walked out of my room and into the hall and realized that the noise was comming from down stair. i couldnt feel any of my sisters arras. then glass was being brocken. suddenly worry struck me. is it nicoulas? has he taken my sisters?

useing my magic i jumped and was in the living room. jumping is when i can think of a place and suddenly apear there because of my magic. i saw two unfimilar men in my house. "what are you doing here?" i exclamed starteling the two. the look of tarror was plastered on their faces. so i repeated my self."what are you doing here?!" i yelled through my teeth much louder than befor. one man was tall black hair and red eyes,he was a new born vampire. the other was shorter than me, he had red hair that mached his eyes. as i looked into his eyes i noticed they were like liquid rubies. the tall one started to try to talk but all he manged was "uh..mm..we...um...n-" then they other vampire gave him a sharp look. they both stood there silently. "you had better start talking. cuz when i get bord with the knife it wont be vary pritty for eighther of you." my word caused them to exchange a nevous look. i advanced tord them and asked "wair are my sisters?" they looked confused and just stared.i perpously yond "im starting to get bored. who shall i start with first? and what should i cut off first?"

for a moment i thought i was going to have to kill one but then the short one said "im am calub. this is robert. are you ashely briair?" i staired at him in disbelive."No!" i shouted all this was for nothing "wair is my sisters?!" i screemed they looked at each other. the tall one,robert spoke "i saw a car leave at about a half hour ago." i took a deep breathe. at least they were not hurt. i glansed at the two vampires "who do you work for? your arras are fimilare." i thought they would stay silent but robert told me. "nicoulas. he sent us to get ashely briair and bring her to -" he obiouly saw my body tence, eyes and hair darken. he looked down to avoid eye contact with me. at the time of distraction calub lifted his arm and struck robert on the side of the head. robert gave him a hard glare as he rubbed his head and asked "what was that for?" calub looked at me and turned back to robert and in a fast whisper he said "shes not ashely so you just told an outsider about nicoulas. your such an idote. humas can know about vampires!"

i burst out laughing "YOU THINK IM HUMAN!" i exlamed in the middle of a laughing fit. then i got a stern, confused lookes from the two vampires. i smiled revealing my teeth. to human they look like regiler k9s but thats because i use my magic to shringk my fanges looked vary intimidating to a vampire. both of the vampires jaws droped. they were so confused they almost looked scared. after my laughing fit there was a few moments of silence. then finaly calub broke the silence. "your a vampire? who are you? how do you know nicoulas?" i smiled a vishous smile and began to speak in a nasty, wicked voice "yes im a vampire. and gess what you boys just did?" there was a silence so i continued "you just woke me up from a vary deep sleep. i get vary earitable when im woken up!" i began to step forword to calub and robert. "you never answerd my questions! who are you?" calub exlamed and continued when i didnt answer "we have no reason to fear you unless you have a reputation. my smile grew along with my fangs "i am felicia hale" they looked at each other with coutious looks. they didnt seem to know who i was so i continued "you know how nicoulas was attacked at his party?" reconition flashed in their eyes "well a vampire with long dark hair wairing black pants a blue tank top and a black leather jacket tried to kill him." as i spoke i motioned to the exact same clothing i was discribeing on me with my long black hair down my back that went passed my hips.

i gave a little laugh at the expretion on their faces.

"looks like you boys wondered into the wrong house,didn't ya? if by any chance that one of you get back to nicoulas,whick is a vary small chance, tell him that next time it wont be one of his followers' blood whick will be spilt it will be his." suddenly i graved a knife from a near by table and ran with my super fast vampire speed and lonched the knife throught the stomach of robert and snached calub by the neck and drug both of the out side. droping both vampires on to the ground i duge out the lighter in my pocket. then set the both on fire.

there is two types of vampires. one type of vampire is called the immortals,but their not realy immortial. they immortals can die but not as easy as shifters. The immortals can only die by being set on fire. also its better if you tear them apart first. most immortals dont have fangs. my sisters and i are immortals, but we dont know what happened when we were changes so that we have fanges. shifters are vampires that can change shape into the animals they please. To kill a shifter is to simplie stab them in the heart. No it dosnt have to be with a wooden stake. That was a myth made up long ago. People also used to say vampires are evil,but realy you can choose a different way around killing people. Like my sisters and i have found out that way by taking the blood of animals.

I was wondering if the two vampires were telling the truth. The garoge door was open and emmas viper was gone. i was hopeing with all my might that all three of them were together. taking deep breathes to calm my self i sat down on the couch and fouced on emma, i had a realy strong bond with her. then i could see through the eyes of her. standing in a shoping center with amanda and kayle. amanda asked emma to come to her and she lifted up a shirt and asked do you like it? and emma replied with "no way! PINK IS NOT MY COLOR. i only came here 'cause i got to drive my viper! i wish i was at home with felicia." she went on grumbling for a while longer. feeling satisfyed i came back to my body.

comming back to my body i glanced around the house for the borken things the two intruters broke. i walked in to the kitchen and found a vase broken on the floor. i was happy that it wasnt somthing more valuable like somthing of my mothers. i cleaned up the glass. still tired i climed the stairs to my room and colapsed on to my bed heavily. the instant my head hit the pillow i was asleep. as i slept i had started to dream of the past.

i hurd a voice singing a fimlier luliby, as i listened i realized i was asleep. also the voice that was singing was my mother. she was singing the song that usualy sang to get us to sleep. i saw her face, her gourges bright red hair flowing down her back and persing blue eyes. her skin was pale but still darker than mine. her vouice so hipbnitizing. "FELICIA!!!!!!" came a screem and i realized that i wasnt dreaming about that. my eyes snaped open as i jumped up and went to investigate.

"felicia!!!!! amanda took my shirt!!!" yelled kayle i looked at kayle with a bewildered expretion as i held one of my blades. kayle saw the knife in my hand and asked " why do you have that witgh you?" her eyes widened i smiled a small smile for her benifet and then explained "you screemed like you were being attacked!!! and if amanda took your shirt what am i suppose to do about it? why dont you just vary nicely ask her to give it back." kayles face fell. "i thought you would get it back for me cause......you know.....your the leader. mandy dosnt like that much." i smiled at her but stayed silent and then kayle exclamed "FINE!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET IT BACK MYSELF." i laughed a small breathy laugh then asked her "soooooo whats your plan to get it back?" a smile spred acrossed my face as i listened to her explain " well im going to go in her room tackel and bite her untill she gives it back."

I hurd a roar of laughter and then i realized it was comming from me. " kayle theres no need for drastic meatures! just ask for it and besides you would never even hurt her. remember....your weeker than an average human." i tolder once i calmed down enough to talk. she glared at me and begain talking vary fast i barly cought what she said but it sounded like " well if you wont help me im goin to take drastic measures we are leaving in the morning i need my SHIRT!!" i gave a heavy sigh "fine.i'll get so pushy." she smiled a angelic smile, but everyone knows that was like looking into the face of evil. "thank you I LOVES YOUs for ever." her voice came soft and gental but i could see right through that facade. she was so mad, all over a stupied shirt.

as i turn tord amandas room. i looked at kayle her eyes were a dark indigo blue. yep she was pissed. i knocked softly on mandas door. she opened it so quickly i gessed she was standing on the other side waiting for me. she smiled and asked "whats goin on?" i looked down and sighed "kayle says you have her shirt and shes fliping out." i looked up at amanda her deep red hair flowing down on her sholders her eyes a soft blue and a warm smile that light up her face. she turned and looked throught some bags and produced a small dark purple tank top. "oh it must have ended up in the wrong bag by mistake. she could have just asked." i smiled "thats what i told her. but you know kayle,shes got some pritty wild theries." i said taking the shirt and walking out of the room.

kayles face light up when she saw the shirt in my hand. "MY SHIRT" she squiled in a high pich screem "what did you do to get it back? tackle her and bite her or threatin her?" i sighed in defeat "no i didnt all i did was ask. it was a mix you over react. im going to my room now." i called over my sholder.

standing in the middle of my room a turned in a slow circle. i was realy going to miss this place. i stoped the circle in front of my window the view i would miss most. it was the night of the full moon, the silvery light swept acrossed the large feild our house was built in. only in a fairy tale would you expect to see somthing like this. tearing my eyes away from the view i started paking my clothes. i put aside the clothes i was going to wair the next day for the drive to forks.

after i finnished paking my suit case. i glanced at the clock to see it was 10:00 pm. i walked down stairs to see my sisters. emma was of corse, playing her guitar, amanda was saying how exsited her was to go to a new was on the computer, as always. then i started to think about the past and all the memories we had here. i thought of the old days with our mother and my step dad. i was so deep in thought the only thing that brought me out was emma, amanda, and kayle screeming and shaking me. as i snaped out of the daze i was in, i smiled at the three of them. they had worryed looks on their faces. "im fine. just thinking about the past" i said reading the distress in their eyes.

emma started talking about past memories too. with a long sigh i said " i dont want to focuse on the past. it depresses me. lets talk about somthing else." with a gintal smile emma asked "how long will it take to get to forks?" i thought for a second and smiled "it depends oh how much you guys slow me down." emma instantly gave me a sower look "i can keep up with you!" i began to laugh softly and she had a ferce scowl over come her face. i held up my hands in a surrendering motion. "down kiddy." her face brock in to a small smile. then kayle exclamed "rarrrrr" and all of us burst into laughter. after we quieted down emma began agin "but realy how long is it going to take?" i thought for a moment "im not sure. i depends how fast we drive. but cant take more than two hours." emma gave a small sigh "i dont like to wait. cant we just leave now?" i smiled she was the youngest the and the most unpatent then kayle chimed in "yeah cant we just leave now? every one is paked and ready and we know that the cullens arent going to be sleeping." i take that back emma isnt the one who' s most impatent kayle is. "no we have to wait till moring." then it began to happend kayle began to whine "but please its not that long, like you said it would take less than two hours" i shook my head so she continued " but felicia...please..cant we just-" i snaped back quickly i hated whineing "I SAID NO!"

kayles face became dejected and unatached. emedetly i felt bad i had realy hurt her feelings "im sorry kayle but we cant leave now." i said soft and clam looking at her eyes. "its okay." she wispered. "we cant leave now because they wouldnt be ready for us besides i like the view during the drive there, its beautiful durning the day you will like it too." a loud sound came from the computer and kayle screemed. she realy didnt like loud noises. kayle still looked wary i smiled and was about to say somthing but amanda beat me too it "kayle...you have somone IMing you." amanda, emma and i bursted out laughing as kayle exlamed "oooh! i knew that." and she gave us a sheepish smile. "sooo what are we going to do untill we leave?" amanda asked everyone. i smiled "im going to take a walk throught the woods." emmas eyes were locked on me "can i come too?" she asked in a small voice "of corce, just give me a moment to get myself ready."

i sliped on my shoes and leather trench coat that came to mid thigh and walked out the door followed closely by emma. as we stroled up to the trees i looked at emma. she was sooo beautiful. her hair a aburn-red with dlond streeks running through her short spiky hair that camm from all directions in the back and strate banges that fell a little longer than her jaw line. i looked at herlong legs that were covered by demum blue jeans and a emerald green tank top. she had a small figure but of corce it was like my other sisters it was a hour glass. i knew i wasnt fat but i didnt have a look that could cause a trafic accident like my sisters. i always was self contious around any of them.

"what are you looking at?" emma asked warily. i smiled "nothing. your just so pritty" i saw a pink tent come to emmas cheeks. abruptly i turned and walked away from her. it was faster than i ment, i just got so eritated and jelouse. emma had to run to catch up with me. "whats wrong?" she asked her eye brows pulled together. i sighed "nothing. dont worry about it." i did as i always did kept a cool hard shell of calm. it was always an act. i never let anyone realy see what i was feeling because no matter how i was feeling i couldnt let people see me weak. " somthing wrong. you only walk that fast when you upset about somthing." i sighed emma was getting more and more observent. so i opened up as much as i could alow myself " i just feel like an out sider. i look so different than the rest of you. im not as pritty as any of you guys i have different powers,i just wish i could be more than just your half sister. somtimes i dont realy feel like family." emma looked at me sideways "what are you talking about? of corce your family, do you not see who is the leader. your just as pritty as any of us! god why cant you see how pritty you are. your eyes change colors that people wish they could have, and your long black hair, and your body is a hour glass. no matter what you say. the three of us...our stomachs have fat on them (not that you can see it.) you are all muscles." she was breathing heavy with agretion. her eyes glowed a yellow gold.

we walked in silence for a while. "do you want to go back to the house?" i asked emma she thought for a minute "yeah i think we should. how long have we heen out here any way?" suddenly it ocurred to me how long had we been out in the woods? i slid the arm of my jacket up to look at my watch "oh my god! its one o'clock in the morning." i was just as suprised as she was. we hadn't talked in hours. "wonder what manda and kayle are doing." emma muttered it wasnt a question but i answered it anyway "i dont know. i'll bet they're bounsing off the walls willing it to be day." smiles broke acrossed our faces just picturing it." i cant wait eighther. im so exsited. i wonder what its going to be like." with a smile i spoke "not much a change of senery. but i know thats not what you were wondering about." my smile grew into a full blone grin "emmas wanting to check out the men isnt she?" emmas cheeks went pink,yet agin. she had an embarised smile."maybe." she said in a small voice as we aproched the house.

amanda and kayle squeeled simultaniously "where have you been?" we stayed silent. then when amanda looked like she was going to explode i said "we went for a walk like i told you." amandas eyes narrowed how come it took you so long to answer the question. i laughed "i wanted to see how red your face could get without turning purple." emma and kayle began laughing at my joke. amanda gave them dangerous glares that made them suddenly get silent and tryed to turn the glar on me. almost as if she thought i would be scared and cower at her feet. but i starteled everyone by laughing in her face and smiling as if i had hurd the funnyest joke in the world. " you glare like that any more your eyes are going to get stuck cross eyed. then people in forks will think your loony!" still laughing i walked away.

Hours later. "Felicia are you ready to leave?" emmas voice range up to my bedroom. "yeah i'll be down in a minute. my stuff is already in the car." i called back down to her. i took one last look at my room that i may never see agin. then focused on the down stairs kitchen and put magic to what i wanted, then i just ended up in the spot i imagined. amanda jumped when she saw me. "dont do that!" i smiled " so are you talking to me agin?" a wary look came acrossed her face. "yeah im not mad anymore." a sigh of relief came from me. i didnt need to fight with her right now. "cool. are we ready to go?" i asked she gave me a smile and tossed her hair back over her sholder. the sun from the window made her hair glow her eyes sparkled a light blue. she looked most like our mother but acted nothing like her. emma was the one who acted like mom, sweet,funny, unselfish,loyal. the qualitys went on for ever. "yeah emmas siting in her car already. i'll get kayle and be out in a minute."i smiled as my feet led me to my mustange.


	2. Chapter 2

**at first i didnt want to put this storey on fanfic but i ended up changeing the names of people. ****and my own charcter  
logan**

**chapter two-Meeting the collins**

as my car glided down the road at about 85 mph. followed my emma,then amanda and finaly kayle. with my sences i could tell when a cop was around but i had a habbit of going fast. we all did. i had to go slower because kayle was a little cautious about driving so fast. i saw a sighn pointing us in the direction of the the fairy that led across the river in to washington and a new country. as we drove our cars on the fairy,parked and got out and walked around.

on the maine deck i stood leaning up aginst the railing. emma came and tood next to me and looked at me. "are you exsited?" i asked her but it didnt sound like my voice. i was sad that i had to leave the place i was born and answered softly "yeah i am. but part of me isnt the same without this place. ya know?" i smiled i wasnt the only one feeling upset about leaving this place. "yeah. i do know what you mean. i'm going to miss it here." we were silent untill kayle ran up beside us and shouted "land ho!" emma and i gave her funny looks and laughed at the expretions of peoples faces around us.

after the fairy had docked the four of us drove on to the road in our formation ranking lines. it was about 30 miles to the cullens house. the miles passed quickly. i slowed my driving and turned on to a road trail in the woods. it went on for about three miles then opened up into a medow which held a huge house and a group of people in the front yard. my voice range through emmas head and said 'saty back a little bit'. i kept my eye on her in my rear view meriorr to check that she was listening to me. once saticefyed i quickly graved the emergencey brake and spun the back end of my mustange into place. so my car was faceing the way we came in. emma folowed my lead exsept she was more cautious. then amanda stoped and backed into place. when it came to kayles turn we were all out of our cars waiting for kayle to follow but she didnt, she got out of her car,smiled and began walking tord us. i asked "is somthing wrong with your car?" she asnswered quickly "no its fine." her eyes shifted away from us to the ground. i smiled and asked "you cant do it can you?" she gave me a sheepish smile and shook her head. " kayle give me the keys i'll park it for you." i smiled as i took the keys from her hands. and contiued "you guys go talk to carlisel."

climing into the car i watched amanda take lead in a V formation. i quickly backed kayles car up next to amandas. as i climed out i hurd emma say in a weird voice "no your not!" quickining my pace i stood next to emma and asked "whos not what?" emma turned to me and said in a sarcstic voice " amanda says that shes leader." i let out a sigh and turned tord amanda and said softly, keeping in mind that we were standing in front of the people we were going to be staying with "amanda lets not do this now." as i spoke i steped in front of amanda to be lead in the formation and held out my hand to carlisel and shook hands "hello im felicia, the leader." i held my hand to the left and spoke "this is emma shes the youngest in the family." then i held my right hand out and continued "this is amanda the eldest of the family." steping back a little bit i held my hand tord kayle "last but not at all least, this is kayle the second oldest in our family." then carlisel spoke in a voice that was almost mesmorising.

"Hello im carlisel and this is my wife elenore." he motioned to his wife.i smiled at a sweet face that instantly reminded me of a mothers and said ''hello" carlisel then went down a line and introduced his family "this is rosalie and emmet." he motioned to a tall blond female vampire and a big brewly man with drak curly hair next me motion to alnother couple "the is alice and jasper." his hand shifted pointing out a skinny girl with black spiky hair and a tall thin but strong man with blond hair. he shifted agin pointing out another couple " this is bella and edward." there stood a girl with dark brown hair at about id back in lingth next to a man no too buff and no too skrony with bronze hair he was soo cute. too bad he was already taken. then carlisel said "last but not least this is logen." his hand pionted to alone male vampire that looked oddly emough like edward but his hair was darker.

i smiled and said for the four of us "its vary nice to meet you all." then fouced on on carlisel agin "thank you soo much for taking us in. if its an incovenence we can leave. he smiled "no need we have plenty of room here." " i just need to thank you agin." he smiled and laughted softly "no need just come on inside" the group began filing inside then i hurd amanda say "im the oldest i should be leader!" i hurd them stop and turn to see what i was going to do. turning my back to them i glowered at amanda " exuse me?" then she exclamed nastily "you hurd what i said! why the hell should you be leader im the oldest its my birth right." i took a deep breathe to try to stay calm. "amanda now is not the time for this!" she sneared and said vinomusly "no now is the best time for these people to see how much of a bit-" i cut her off there my anger was full blone. my hair black. "how dair you?! you might be oldest but it is not a birth right to be leader! you want to chanlange me for leader bring it on, amanda." i took an advantsing step tord her and continued " you will have to kill me because i will not be around when you bring on the deaths of my siblings cuz you dont know what it takes to be a leader. all you cair about is the power and the spot light." amandas eyes were on the ground and had steped back away from me. i had calmed down and spoke with a forced calm " amanda now is now the time."steping up next to carlisel i apoligized for everyone having to see that seen.

walking into the house i was stund by how big the house was. there was four whight leather couches in a horse shoe formation around a sixty inch flat screen plasma tv. all of us sat on the couches, my sisters and i fit on one couch. not every one fit on the couches so emmet and rosalie pulled up chairs. carlisel seemed curious about us " so tell us some about your selves. do you have any special powers?" i smiled "yes we do kayle would you like to start?" kayle looked at me and then began shyly " well i can heal people, and i can sence and controle peoples feelings." i looked around the room at the people around the room to see jasper's eyes sparkled and then carlisel brock my train of thought by saying "jasper can controle feelings too."

there was a moment of silence so i said one thing "amanda." so she began "i have vistions about the futcher." i saw a quick movement which made me tance into fighting postion and i hurd a squeal "i have vitions too!" it came from alice. i smiled as i relaxed and looked at emma to go. " well" she began "i can hear peoples thoughts" a smile spread acrossed logens face carlisel sarted talking "edward and logen can aswell hear thoughts" i sighed it was my turn " i dont have a define power." a sad look came acrossed his face " oh i thought you would because you hair had changed." i laughed and confution filled all of their faces "no! i have powers they are just not as definded at thairs are. i can do all of thoughs things just not as well but my powers are far beyond that. just...not as define."

"what can you do?" logen asked eagarly. i smiled "well...i can do pritty much anything." there was a moment of silence "i dont mean to be rude but like what?" he asked in a sencer voice. "some of the little things i can do is...astrol projection-" i was cut off by alice "astrol projection? how dose that work?" i felt a smile cross my face " i can show you." i closed my eyes and focused on steping out of my body then i had this floaaty feeling i opened my eyes and then the feeling went away. i was standing in the middle of the room. i turned to look at my sisters and saw them the same but my body limp on the couch. i smiled and said while turning tord carlisel "and i can even take solid form." i reached out and started playing with emmas hair,to show i had a solid body. i steped back into my own body. i looked around the room at the astonished looks on every ones faces. "i can do more. want to see?" i hurd everyone mummer thier yes'

"well i can jump." i hurd a raor of laughter come from emmet then he said "we all can jump." he contiued laughing. i smiled " no..no..no. not that kind of jumping! its called jumping from place to place. all i have to do is think about where i want to go and focuse and im there." i hurd emma shift to look at me "you should show them. they wont realy get it unless you show them...hell. i still dont realy get it!" amanda chimed in "yeah and emma has seen it so much more then we have." i smiled " alright..alright. i'll show you guys." i sat still and focused and felt a release of magic. then opened my eyes to see i was sitting on the porch. exactally where i wanted to go. i smiled and sent a thoght through emmas head. 'come open the door'. i stood leaning aginst the wall close to the door when emma swong the door open.

there was a medium loud murmmer behind emma. the amount of magic i used that day was making me weak so i gave her a tyard smile. she came to my side wrapping her right arm around my back then stood me up strake. as she did she whispered in my ear "are you feeling alright?" i nodded slowly. "you have used a lot of magic to day. covering us for the drive so when other cars would pass we looked like normal humans, then had to cover us even more on the fairy, and i know the astrol projection is one of the hardest on you. you even stayed in that form a lot longer than regular. i think thats enough magic today." i gave her a look that must have said how crazy i thought that idea was then she continued after a heavy sigh "or you should realy wait untill you sleep." just to proove her wrong i steped away from her. it was obvios that emma wasnt the only one who knowist how exohsted i looked. after an unstedy step edward steped closer to me as if her were going to catch me if i fell. i steped away from him then i jumped. i was sitting on the couch.

it was funny watching everyone puzzled looks when i even looked around the croud to see if it was just her imagination. when i grew bored after a few intertaning seconds i sent another thought to emma 'im in the living room stop looking so pale i didnt leave you' she smiled edward and logen turned simoltaniously to the living room,it was obvious they had been listening. as emma walked over to me she was joined by the two. emma held a huge grin probibly because of the utterly hilarious confused looks on the two men standing in front of us. i called over to the group and anousted what they were confused about " also i can project my voice through other peoples minds." everyone looked uncertain. i glacnced in logens and edwards direction. "thats what you hurd."

emma looked at me "are you feeling alright?" she asked worryedly "maybe you should get some sleep?" i made a reasuring face and said i will after i explained more to the family. the family looked in awe of us and when i said that there was more their eyes filled with wonder. " we are not normal vampires. we are part immortals and shifters." at my words shock was the strongest emotion in the room. "we have no idea why. being part shifters we can change to our second form. its basted off the animal spirits we contain." i let that sink in. " kayle has the second form of a demestic tabby cat." i smiled half laughing " amandas a small wild cat, emmas a bob-cat." i smiled when kayle whispered "vary fierse" every one laughed softly. and i contiued talking "im even stranger if i wasnt already. my second form is a wolf." everyones jaw droped and emmet looked apaled when he exclamed "a wolf? what are you on their side?" i smiled his face ceased in confution "not even close. i have had this same discution with many other vampires. i cant controle what i become."

emma was satisfyed "she has told you a lot about us and we have learned about you. do you have some where my sister can sleep?" i shot emma a look and she looked sheepisly at me. but carlisel spoke anyway "yes. there are many spare rooms in the house. esme can you show kayle to her room? alice can you show amanda to her room? rosalie can you show emma to her room? and bella will you show felicia to her room?" the four wemon answered in an aray of yes'. siting as long as i could i watched my siblings stand. kayle and amanda followed their guides but as emma was about to follow rosalie she stoped and looked at me questionly so i sent a thought through her mind. 'dont worry about me.i can take cair of myself. i'll catch up with you later.' i gave a warm smile convinceing her to go. "alright she whispered

after a minute bella walked and stood next to me "are you ready or do you need some time?" her eyes were a dull butterscotch. her hair dark brown flowing down her back. a small warm smile crossed my face "im completly fine." i stood willing myself to stay balenced. so i didnt make a fool out of myself in front of everyone. she stoped and looked at me a moment then asked "do you want to get your stuff out of your car?" i took a beep breathe "thats a good idea. hold on i'll only be a moment."

i made my way to my car, bella had followed me offering help.i asked her if she could carry one of my lugage and she did. i followed her carrying a box containing my cds and my speekers of my stario in one hand and in the other a lugage bag with clothes. i walked slowly up the swisting stair case that bella led me up. and we reached the fourth floor there was four rooms. "you can pick any of them that you like. kayle chose one on the second floor,emma and amanda chose the third floor. do you prefure a lower floor?" she turned in the direction of the stairs " no this ie fine dont worry about it. i always had the highest floor at our old house it isnt much difference to me." i smile and made my way to the room farthest to the right.

opening the door i saw a breath taking view of a stream running through the back yard. yes i loved this room. bella set down the suit case and smiled. " is it alright the pait the rooms and change things around?" she smiled "of corce but i would recomend getting some sleep first. you look exsausted." i smiled laughing "way to make me feel loved. i will if my sisters ask tell them im here. they can come up at anytime even if im sleeping." she listened to me ramble. i tend to do that when i was tyard and she nodded " i will dont worry about that." bella reasured me. as she began to walk away i spoke " can you do me a favore? and ask emma to wake me in a few hours, i dont want to sleep all day and miss this place." calling over her sholder "yes i will dont worry." i felt like a nusance and felt like i was asking a lot from someone i didnt hardly know "and bella...thank you. sorry i can speek to emma. i feel like im asking a lot." there was a pause " your welcom. im alright to speek to emma, you go ahead and sleep." she walked away moments later leaving me alone in my new was a couch in the room but not much else so i consintrated and turned the couch into a king size bed. with all of my things in my new room i layed down and went to sleep.

_i remember waking up to a voice calling my name. it was my grandmother. i glanced over and saw my mother limp on the floor. my grandma was talking to me but i couldnt understand her and i felt a sudden burning sensation. trying to ignore the pain i was content to listening to my grandmother. there were fresh tears in her eyes, she placed a hand on my arm and began shaking me,screeming my name. braking away from her i crawled to my mother, willing her to move,talk to me tell me shes ok. wraping my arms around her i cradeled her to my chest mumbling to her as if she was still alive and would answer me. i felt ferm hands on my sholders and grams soothing voice "lay her back down felicia." when i didnt she repeated her self agin and agin untill she finaly had gotten through to me. suddenly i felt like i was on fire burning from the inside out. crying out in pain i backed away from my mother. i pulled my knees to my chest still screeming in pain. consern came acrossed grams's face. siting next to me, she looked me over to see what was wrong. making me put down my knees and had me look at her.i screemed out in pain agin. finding the sorce of my ingery. the whight shirt i had been wairing would never be the same. the sholder was soked in blood. reaching over to my shirt my grandma riped it exposing the ivery white skin of my stomch and at my sholder her face went from worryed to distrote. i turned to see what had made her change her so quickly. i imedetly screemed,i had been bitten by the vampire who had killed my mother. "grams whats going to happen to me?!" i cryed out to her as another wayve of pain covered me. she could find nothing to say but "its going to be ok. everything is going to be alright." _

_once the pain had subsided i started asking grams what was going to happen to me. she said she didnt know. she smiled a small smile not one of humer but one of relifie. "im sorry this had to happen to you. i thought you girls would be ok. but i should have known that being part warriors would be the worst for you. our family is a warrior family. for thousands of generations we have killed vampires and this one must have come back for revange,it wouldnt be the this im soo sorry." _

_three days went by in a blurr, police were called, emma,amanda, kayle,and i were taken to grams's house. the pain was almost gone the third night i felt weird. i was strong, fast and i craved somthing i never had befor...blood. i had wild fits,i couldn't controle myself. grams had to restrane me so i wouldnt hurt anyone or myself. a week had gone by and human food wasnt sustaining me. the thick ropes were wairing out and i was in a bad mood. i pulled hard ripping the ropes cleen off. i smiled and was hungery. slowly i walked to the room emma was sleeping in. sitting on the bed beside her i licked me lips. i turned her wrist over seeing her vains pullsing with blood i couldnt controle myself anymore. i sank my fangs into her skin. she woke up at the pain and screemed "what the hell felicia?! what are you doing?" relizing what i was doing i steped away from wrist was still bleeding. i backed aginst a wall and slid down sitting on the ground horrified at what i had just done. then my grandmother rushed in to emma. _

_emma was crying now. i had realy hurt her,i felt so emma had said a few short sentences to grams explaining what i had done. she spune around obviously hadnt known that i was here. she looked at me warrily. "felicia. what are you doind here?" i began to cry i couldnt believe what was happening with me. i am only seventeen and now im a vampire, ready to kill me little sister. grams slowly walked up to me and knelt down besides me and calmly began talking to me talking softly talking me into leaving when emma cryed out in pain. i suddenly was sitting on the bed beside emma. at first she flnched away from me, it hurt me so much that she did. "im not going to hurt you emma. trust that." she cryed out agin and exlamed "it burns" istanly i knew what was happening. i sighed and looked at grams " shes changeing. and its all because of me." then i held emma for three days she was fully changed she was hungery and so was i. not for human food. i couldnt controle myself anymore than i could controle emma. _

_i sat in my room feeling like i was going crazy. i started having delutions, if you dont drink blood you go crazy and die. i was starting to go crazy. amanda walked into my room "are you alright?" i was in the middle of a delution and rambleing on about somthing. i noticed amanda and that she was still human. i didnt think twise i takeled amanda to the ground and bit her neck. where one of a humans main vains are. she cryed out in pain. i felt her blood flow over my tunge and she was still screeming when my grandmother walked in. "FELICIA!!!! STOP IT!!" when i didnt she contiued yelling "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" i pulled back and looked at her. she was mad and concerned. i looked at amanda and climed off of her. i licked the lasting blood off my bottom lip. i sighed "im so sorry." amanda was now screeming in pain. i noted to my self that she was louder than emma or me. _

" felica wake up!" emma chanted. i opened my eyes to see emma sittig on my bed. i sat up emma wasnt alone. logen was with her. i could already tell her was into her and she him. they actualy made a realy cute cupple.i smiled " thankas for waking long have i been out?" i looked around the was vary plain.i had some work to do. " a few hours. not vary long." i glanced at my reflection in the glass of the long window of my honey brown hair falling past my hips in a wave of cerels. i alaways hated my hair when it was curlie but it was still pretty. my eyes were an emerald green that practicly glowed. " what time is it? we had gotten here about ..." i trailed off and i glanced at logen and smiled. " its around five carlisel needs to talk to us. he wouldnt tell us untill you woke." i through the blankets off of me and stood " alright tels see whats up?"

we made our way down stairs. i was still tyard but i felt lots better than befor. then i hurd the booming voice of emmet "well look whos finaly up?" i shot him a look of amusment "i could have slept for a hundred years with how tyard i was. but it seems i have more learning to do." i smiled a tonting smile. it was going to be vary amusing living here. "oh your up already?" carlisels said steping into the living room. "yeah i didnt need a lot of sleep." carlisel smiled "no hundred years of rest for you?" i let out a small laugh " no not today. but maybe tomarrow." he laughed too. he was vary handsom with blond hair and gold eyes but he wasnt my type. im more tall dark and hansome. "you needed to talk." i sighed softly supressing a yawn i was still tyard. " where are your other sisters?" he asked ceriously itook amoment closed my eyes then i could see amanda in her room puting things away. i then focused on kayle and saw her in the woods. what was she doing out there? exploring her suroundings obviously but she has such a bad sence of direction shes going to get lost. "felicia?" i hurd carlisels and emma say simoltainiously. i came out of it back to my body.

" amandas in her room and kayles some where in the going to get lost knowing her." i glanced at emma and took a deep breathe then carlisel began "how do you know that?" i sighed and began " i have a bond with my sisters i can find them where ever they are. i might develope a bond with any of you and i will be able to do the same. i also can sence arras and i know for a fact kayle isnt here, shes in the woods and knowing kayle shes going to get into trouble real fast without our help." i was already headed to the door wheni stoped and turned to emma "did you know she left?" i asked with an edge to my voice. emma slide her gase away from me and onto the floor " she said she was just going to look around. she wasnt going to go far." i sighed " you know how she is. why did you let her leave without telling me?" i was worryed wich instantly sent my emotions out of wack. "you were asleep and you needed you rest." i sighed " emma. dont let it happen agin. i need to be confedent that you will keep them out of trouble if im not around. now your going to have to prove your the one im going to leave in charge if somthing happens to me. because i dont think amandas right for it." i said with more than a slight edge to my voice. then i turned abruptly leaving emma to folow

as soon as i steped off the porch and on to the grass i tryed traking but its not my expertice. so i concentrated on kayle she was running i couldnt tell from what and i couldnt tell wair. everythings green it all looks the same. i came back to my body cursing. "what is it, felicia" i hurd edwards voice behind me. somthing has her scard. shes running." i focused on her arra i could faintly feel it in the northern part of the woods. i began to run in the direction at fast vampire speed i was so much faster than everyone else. then i had a feeling of someone w/ me, edward was at the same pase with me and asked " where is she?" i answered back " i have no idea everything looks the same." he looked confused "then why are you running so fast?" both of us where breathing normale. i had never met someone who could actualy keep pace with me. " i can feel her arra in this direction. and i plane to follow it. is anyone following us?" he became detached "emma, carlisel, emmet,and jasper. no one eslse felt it was worth looking for here if they dont realy know her." i smiled "amanda dosnt know dose she? shes going to be pissed." i was actualy laughing when her lookd confused "why is that so funny? that your sisters going to be mad." i was still laughing " shes wants my place in the group and she dosnt have the power to take it. she gets mad over the littlest thing and its hilarious. its not my falt that she was too busy to concentrate on her gift to see kayle was i trouble. i just find it funny." he smiled when i noticed we were going to wrong direction.

i stoped so fast i almost fell but edward cought me befor i did. "thanks." i said quickly pulling out of his bruly arms. " whats wrong?" i sighed and closed my eyes to see kayle sitting in a small patch of grass surrounded by trees. the patch of grass was too small to be called a medow. i didnt reconize it. how would i? i had just arrived here three and a half hours ago. then i had an idea. i came back to me own body "edward im going to do somthing i dont normalie do but i dont know my way around here. im going to let my gard down so you can read my mind.i need help finding my sister. i dont say that often so please dont say anything to anyone." he smiled and laughed. his laugh was cute but manly. it was nice to hear. then he ruwend that little moment by what he said next "realy you dont ask for help often? looks like i have somthing to hang over you head now." he was kidding i knew. playful banter but i had an image in my head bella. he was already with someone else " start,just i need you ...dont piss me off,ok." i smiled when he did.

"alright give me a moment." i closed my eyes letting my gard down i concentrated on kayle seeing her siting in the grass i turned slowly in a circle. so i could see everything around me. so edward could too. i sighed. it was hard for me being so valnerable to someone like this. and i came back to my body knowing how close edward was i thought somthing i instantly regeted because he could hear it. ' how could i even measure up to this god like creature.' he smiled and began laughing i quickly tryed to put up my walls of protection but he was already here so i made an image of bella come through my mind. he instantly had gotten quiet. then i pushed him out of my head and put up the walls. i tryed quickly to change the subject " so do you know where kayle is?" i had an edge to my voice and began to regret leting him in. he sighed " yeah follow me." as we began running agin he started the conversation. while fighting a smile he said "so...im a god like crature,uh?" i quickly had gotten defenceive "shut up." i evasizeing both words with a hiddin threat. he was quiet for a moment he was going to say somthing but i cut him off "ya know its difficult to let my gard down and let some hear my thoughts. let alone someone i dont even please dont. i could easily hear you too. if i were you i wouldnt start." i smerked and continued "just ask amanda." i laughed a little louder than befor. i looked at him he was content with what i said. i had a feeling he knew i wouldnt hurt him but i made the threat that was enough, for today.

"how much farther 'till we get to kayle?" i supprized him with a light voice that i hadnt used sence i had gotten here. " not much longer. i know your concerned about your sister." i smiled "how do you know so much about me? i have never met someone so intuitve so observive." he laughed "i can see it on your face and im a lot like you wanting my family to stay safe and i'll go to grate lingths to insure that." i smiled "so you do know how i feel. this dosnt happen much." i said quietly but he still hurd me. "what dosnt happen much? that someone knows how you feel?" he slowed down as he was speaking "no" i sighed "me being comfortable around someone i dont know. and someone so intemidating." i stoped walking. edward and i were vary close i could feel the cold iluminating off of his body. he trailed his finger tips on my high cheek bone i looked at the ground as i spoke "i have a feeling bellas not going to like me." and i walked away catualy.

moments later ok running i saw kayle siting cairfuly on the ground with her legs crossed. "oh kayle.i was so worryed." i hurryed over next to her embrasing in a hug. i hurd edward brake through the trees behind us. "kayle what scard you? i saw you running." she looked at the ground "i wasnt running from somthing." i looked at edward he didnt took at me "what were you doing then?" i asked as i turned back to my sister. she gave a small smile " i was trying to catch a squoral it was soo cute. i wanted to tuch it." i rolled my eyes and started laughing. i even hurt edward laughing "and let me gess you had gotten lost." i said gasping for eyes narrowed at me and edward "dont laugh at me!" and the tone she used made edward grow quieter and made me laugh harder. "come you. lets go back. carlisel had somthing to tell us all."

i turned and walked next to edward. he still wouldnt look me in the eye because of what i said. kayle followed i wanted to know what she was thinking to i reched out and listened. 'they would make a good couple. i wonder if felicia likes him.' i took a step away from edward and i continued listening. he mush have been listening too because at the same time he steped away too. 'thats weird' kayle thought to her self. 'i think she might like this guy edward i wonder if its going to go anywair. he glanced at me quickly and looked away agin. and kayle had gotten worst edward was begining to laugh and my hair was begining to darken. kayle must have not have seen that. i starteled her shouting "NO!" i turned lookingg at her "GOD WHATS WRONG WITH DID YOU BECOME SO SICK MINDED." i took a deep breathe while kayle grew pink in the cheeks and i continued in a softer voice. edward had stoped and was watching my reaction. "kayle dont worry about my love life im completly fine." i started walking agin with a fast speed.

i was still listening to kayle 'oh my hurd me. oh he must have hurd me too.' she actualy shreeked inside her mind,pitiful. 'wow i realy screwed up. felicia are you still listening to me.' i desited to answer even if edward was there 'yes kayle i am' even through thoughts you could hear the edge in my voice. 'are you mad at me?' she thought i sighed 'no. not realy just imbaristed. you kinda thought my whole statuse in front of a stranger who can read minds. thanks a lot.' she sent sempothedic feelings to me 'im sorry i just thought you guys would be good together. it was true though you havent had a relationship in three years.' i sighed and was about to replie but the thought that went through her mind was vary insulting 'are you going lesbian?' i screemed in my thoughts it made her flinch back but i didnt cair 'NO! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT? I HAVEN'T HAD A RELATIONSHIP IN THE PAST THREE YEARS CUZ OF THE WELL THING WE WERE TURNED INTO VAMPIRES! NOW THATS A COOL PICK UP LINE TO GET A GUY!' i sneared and pulled out of her thoughts. i glanced at edward who was trying not to smile.

i knew i had been harsh on kayle, so as we were aproching the house i stoped and kayle ran into me. edward stoped and he looked back to see if everything was ok. my voice went through his mind 'we'll be in, in a moment i need to apologized to her.' he answered with a nod. i turned to see kayle looking at the ground. "kayle...im sorry for yelling at you back there. will you forgive me?" she smiled "of corse i will." she stroled past me and called over her sholder "are you coming. i believe you said carlisel needed to talk to us." i caght up with her and walked through the front door. emma and amanda both rushed to kayle huging her. i stood motionless next to them. amanda shot me a glare "you should have come and gotten me." she spoke rough and meanly i answered back with confedent sarcazum " i didnt have time. i was conserned form kayle.i wasnt about to stop and tell you she was gone. you were too busy fixing up your room to not see she was gone. that is not my problem." she just glared at me and i walked past her to the living room and sat down on the couch we had befor. everyone followed me and sat down.

carlisel began "you know that we exist with humans." it was a statment but i still nodded "do you girls want to go to the high school?" emma had a exsited look on her face. we never had gotten the chance to finish high school. i waited for what i knew would three sisters squiled at the same time their yes'. carlisel looked at me and continued "felicia i dont think you should because your powers change your aperiance." i took a deep breathe "i dont feel right leaving them alone." out of the corner of my eye i saw edward smile. "well they will be alright. everyone will be there. emma,amanda,and kayle will be safe." i sighed in defeate "its going to be dificult for my sisters, being without them." carlisel smiled "yes i know.'' he turned to my sisters "there is somthing im going to have to warn you about somthing." i had gotten up and started walking around. i went into another room still staying in ear shot. carlisel went on "they are not a threat to us but there are werewolves that attend the school." emma of corse chimmed in " why are they not a threat and why should we believe it?" i could feel myself geting angery. there were so many senarios that went through my mind on how things could go wrong when i wasnt there. "we have a treaty with them. if we dont break it they wont eighther." emma seemed unsure of that "are you sure they wont?" there was a pause "yes they will honor the roll of the teaty." there was another pause while emma thought about it. i was ticked i was not going to let them go without me. i jumped and i was standing behind the couch my sisters were siting in.

carlisel looked supirsed. my hair wasnt black but it was a medium brown. emma turned and looked at me. " there is no way they are going without me." i stated this so calmly and evenly it suprised me. carlisel gave me a curious glance and i cought the same expretion on edwards face."but like i said your eye and hair color change. humans arent usued to that." i smile "my magic can be controled." useing my magic i changed my hair color to its honey brown "but it will be easer to keep it black" and it abrouptly went black. "im not leaving my sisters to be around werewolves with out me there to protect them. im not arguing about this carlisel." he sighed "as long as you dont expose us to humans." i smiled " dont worry about that because it wont happen." i was and jasper both looked at me. i was still using my magic so my hair was black and i was fine. it confused kayle. "felicia whats wrong?" she whispered "nothing why? oh my hair." with a flick of my hand my hair was honey brown agin. i smiled at her resuringly.

"ok now that is astablished there is another thing." i looked back to carlisel agin. "your cars kind of sick out. the people here aren't rich." i smiled "so we need to go car shoping befor monday. alright we are going to do that tomarrow." then i hurd the squeels of amanda and kayle "shoping!!!!" i smiled and told them different "no girls we are buying cars not going to the mall." i looked at emma and sent a thought to her 'i dont want to know what kind of car they are going to pick out. thats a bit scary. lets have them shair a car and we pick one we want. it would probiblie be less imbarising' emma noded. i looked back at amanda and kayle " alright you two have more of the same tasts, you two pick a car. emma and i will get pick one to shair." both of them chimed in their ok's.

amanda and kayle started talking about what kind of car they were going to get. emma was eyeing logen and i was bored so i swiftly walked out the door. i steped out into the night. there was a chill in the air but that never afected me. i could see myself staying here for a long time. the evergreen trees surrounding this gorges house. the clean fresh air it reminded me of home on grams's property. i walked through the woods i knew i would probibly get lost but i didnt cair. i tuched a tree while passing it. then i hurd a twig snap behind me. i spund around,graving a blade out of my boot and stood in my fighting position. i saw edward step back avoyding my knife. i sighed relaxed and slide the knife back into my boot. "what are you doing out here?" i asked gave me a look. "what? why are you looking at me like that?" he smiled "what are you doind out here, felicia?" i thought for a moment " well i gess im just thinking about things." i turned and kept walking. we walked for a while in silence.

"you never answered my question. what are you doind out here?" there was a few moments of silence so i glanced up at him face. his eyes were on me and studying me. feeling selfcontious i looked away quickly. "alright. your not going to answer my question are you?" i sighed with anoyance "well..." he began then he was quiet for a second then he continued "well i saw you walk out of the house and i figured i could show you around so you dont get lost." i smiled "well if you say so." i started walking faster "what do you mean 'if you say so'?" the smile had never left my face "if you say so..." i trailed off just to mess with him. he looked at me and looked like he was going to have a brain-hemerage. he looked as if he were trying to figure out a complicated math problem. "what are you thinking about?" i asked because of his expretion. he smiled a cute half smile and said " trying to figure out what you are thinking. mind letting me in?" i smile a crule taunting smile "not a chance!!" i exlamed. all he did was laugh softly.

"but why are you still here? following me of all people?" i sighed. he was silent "forget it im not wanting the answer anymore." i wandered away from him. he was still watching me "where are you going?" he asked bewildered. i smiled "you would like to know wouldnt you?" i called over my sholder. suddenly i hurd a wind and edward was standing in frunt of me. "what are you doing?" i asked. he didnt answer so i tryed to move around him but he steped in my way each time. i was getting last time i tryed to step around him when he didnt let me pass i lost my temper "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he still wouldnt talk so out of an angery stuper i lashed out and pushed him so hard he fell to the ground in a heping pile. he looked astonished as he sat on the ground, instantly i felt bad. "are you alright? im sorry, i lost my temper." he started to get contole of his face experetion when he started laughing. "what?" i asked intreged by his all of a sudden mood change. still laughing he answered "i seriously didnt expect that." i started laughing too. i looked around to see we were sitting in a small medow we were just laughing. the sun had started comming up, leaving the meddow in a glow of light.

i looked at edward to see he was sparking in the sunlight. he intreged me so much i reched out and tuched his hand, and began looking at his hands. then began moving up his muscular arm to his sholder which was partly covered by a whight tank top. to his coler bone up his neck and his lips which were perfectly perportioned and lushious. when i reached his eyes i was supperized to see he was looking back at me. relizing i still was hlding his hand i let go "sorry" i said softly and backed away. his face changed "no!" he parcticly shouted. i felt my eye brows pull together "um...edward this cant happen." i looked around to find somthing to change the subject,then i settled on it. "wow. its already morning i need to see my sisters." i stood to my feet and turned around and began to walk. then it hit me, i didnt know the way back. "edward, can you show me the way back?" i said with a small smile on my face. he laughed and led the way back.

when we reached the house the sun was barily up. "um i am just going to jump to my room." i anounced. when a cerious looked came acrossed his face i continued. "i dont feel like explaining myself to anyone. do you know how that is?" i sighed. i had a majior case of exohstion. "yeah i do know how that is. your just lucky you can easily get away from the questions." i smiled "well one of us has to be the truthful and i nominate you." we both started laughing. "later truthful one." i whispered,as i jumped i hurd a soft laugh escape him.

standing in my new room i desited to make the room screem felicia. using my magic i put black and dark blue currtens for my window. a dark blue comforter and black sheets on my bed. then having my walls dark blue with whight stars,a moon and a sun. on eighther sides of my room hung black lights, when they where turned on the stars,moon and sun glow. then my huge,vary expensive stario on a table shelf with my cds on shevles all on one wall. i am a vary musical person. i glanced at the clock and it said two thridy in the morning. even more tyard than i was befor.i layed down to sleep.

_a day went by, amanda was still screeming. emma was getting more and more violent because of hunger. i was watching over emma trying to controle her so she didnt hurt our last living sister. whiel i was talking with her she started having one of the violent fits, not of anger but of hunger. holding her down i tryed talking to her to calm her down. as the fit began to pass i slowly let her go. when i had released her she ran hard and fast she had out smarted me. i folowed set on catching her,she was fast but i was faster. i cought her by her wrist and pulled hard on her but insted of her stoping she cought me off gard and through me into a wall. my vition was glurry then went black. i opened my eyes to screeming i jumped up and ran tord the sound. when i approched the living room i saw emma on kayle. i screemed "EMMA GET OFF OF KAYLE RIGHT NOW!!!" she didnt move, so i ran next to her."emma" i spoke softly but with a hard edge to it. and in returned she let out a pocssive growl. i couldnt let her kill kayle,so i made a snap decisstion and griped emma by the sholders and through emma acrossed the room. as i did my grandmother ran in "GO!" i screemed at her she was in too much danger here. _

_kayle was my first pryority. i saw the blood on her shirt had to fight aginst the hurnger pains. i talked to kayle quieting her down. she was crying in pain and tarrior. i had to see the extent of the damage emma had caused so i riped kayles shirt to see the cressent shape bite marks just below her left coler bone. she cryed out "put out the fire" i silently cryed for my sisters we had to face this fate. "its all going to be alright,kayle. it will pass soon enough." emma was slowly making her way over to kayle and i. i couldnt be sure if she ment harm or not. so i stood in front of kayle in a fighting stance,half crouched teeth barred and let out deadly growls. emma steped back kept her eyes on the ground. "go back to your room and stay there!" i said through me teeth. she was obedent and walked away._

i woke to squeels of emma, kayle and amanda. "felicia!!!!" i sat up quickly, so quickly i had a head rush. "what?" i called out grogily. they began laughing at me. i opened my eyes wider. i glanced to the small nightstand next to my bed to the electric alarm clock that read ten o'clock in the morning. emma came to sit next to me "where did you go last night?" it took me a moment to clear my mind to answer. kayle was siting on the foot of my bed next to manda. "i went for a walk in the woods." that was when the inarigation started "why where you gone so long?" kayle chimed in "i had gotten lost,okay!"then of corce amanda chimed in to say her pice "edward was gone too. you wouldnt know anything about that would you?" i sighed and started "amanda i had gotten lost in the woods _alone_. i would have been home a lot earlier if i had been with edward." i rolled my eyes at her next comment "well you two might have wanted to be alone for a long time." it ticked me off that she was right "amanda hes married. i wouldnt have any rght to him even if i did like him. so you better stop your runaway imagination, its not helping your sanity status." we all started laughing but manda.

after a while emma eagerly brock in the converstaion. "when do we go car shoping?!" i smiled and looked at the faces of my sisters and what i saw where looks of antisupation so i gave in. "as soon as i get dressed."i said with a smile. they filed out and left me alone. i wandered to my dresser and decited on wairing a light denum jeans, and a dark purple with the name of one of my favorite bands,Deep purple. i ran down to the living room to meet up with the girls.

as i approch the girls edward catches my eye from the corner of the room,i didnt turn my head in his direction and nither did he but i could tell he felt my presintce as much as i felt his. all of a sudden i felt somthing grave me and i hit the floor. i felxed and had gotten in position to fight on the ground when i realized it was kayle i was holding down. i took a deep breath and released her. i could feel everyones eyes on me. 'why was i so ready for a fight?' i asked myself. i had a weird feeling i couldnt explain it,but i just dismissed it as being on edged because i was in a new place. even my walk which was noralie graceful was riged and forced. i stood next to the girls for a moment "amanda,kayle you two are together. you need to get a senceable car,remember not a lot of money. at most fifteen hunderad dollors." i smilied when they let out groans. then they left on their jerney to find a new car.

"ready to go?" emma asked me "yeah we will take your viper." she smiled and ran to the car, laughing i folowed. we started by driving to port angulous and looking at some old used cars non of them realy cought our eye. hours went by without finding a car. i looked at the digetal clock that radeated a green glow, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. giving up we started to drive back when at the side of the road i spotted a comarro, it was a faded burgandy. i told emma to pull over and we talked to the owner. i drove the comarro home it purred like a kitten. emma and i stoped at a dinner to get somthing to drink then we both stood admiring the car.

it was six thrity when we had pulled into the driveway, i saw an electric blue volcs wagon bug. instantly i knew, amanda and kayle where home. i was so glad i had desited to share a car with emma. i liked the comaro it was a nice car. we walked into the house to be jumped on by amanda and kayle. as emma and i pulled our selves from the both of them i asked "what was that all about?" amanda and kayle where silent so i gave them a look that said tell me, i'll get it out of you one way or another. then i hurd carlisels voice "emma, felicia come in here please there is somthing we need to talk about." walking into the living room i saw carlisel with a vary hot looking vampire,he was an immortal. he had blond hair, and gold eyes. i could already tell he was kayles type. "whats going on?" emma asked coutiously. we sat down on the couches "somthing bad happend didnt it?" i said softly, i was still on edge. carlisel looked at me a curous look and said "why would you say that?" i smiled at his obvious coyness "well one, i had a bad feeling this morning i was a little on edge but i dismissed it as being in a new somthing bad did happen then i need to start trusting my self. second,most people dont call people into a room saying 'they need to talk' to talk small talk usualy its somthing bad." carlisel was looking at me with wide eyes now but he was smileing too. "this is joseph, hes from danali where we have some old friends. hes going to be staying with us." i looked at joseph "what happend? your leaving somthing out, what happend?"

insted of carlisel, joseph started telling. "there where a lot of my family untill a vampire came to us with a porposel. he was recruting vampires to help him,shifters and immortals. it was weird he had a huge grude aginst someone, he wanted to kill them. he had asked our family if we would join him and when tanya said no he started killing us, he had a group of vampires with him. they where so strong." his eyes where filled with memories. i couldnt stop myself "what did this vampire look like?" i asked quick and sternly. he suddenly looked even sadder "i dont know i never delt with him. the only reason im alive is because leha, my sister told me to run or i'll be killed like the rest. she told me to come here." i sighed. i had a realy bad feeling about this. "im sorry you had to go through that." i spoke softly trying to keep my voice even as memories of my mother flooded back to me. abruptly i had gotten up and walked out the door.

emma ran out side behind me. then almost the whole family came outside. "whats wrong?" emma asked in my ear. i turned and looked at her "just leave me be." edward was standing on the porch next to joesph. he was looking at me i had to calm down. i realy didnt need to have a break down. " i'll be back in a bit. dont worry im fine." i called over my solder as i climed into my mustang and sped off. i drove quickly on the main road. in my rearview merrior i saw the comarro. i pulled over ready to yell at emma. as i had gotten out of the car and walked to the now parked commaro i saw joseph and edward. joseph rolled down the the window "what are you doing?" i directed the question at both of them. edward laughed " i just came along to he didnt get lost." i looked at joseph "why are you folowing me?" he didnt look me in the eye. "you didnt say every thing you needed to,did you? i was rude and left. sorry that had nothing to do with you it was all me." his eye brows pulled together "how did you know that." i smiled. edward and i laughed simltaniously. "its a long story, lets just say im a vary special indavigual." the sun was seting. i looked around the darkness can bring death and that is somthing i dont want to deal with. "do you want to talk here or at the house?" i asked quickly looking behind me into the woods. i had a feeling like i was being watched.

"whats wrong?" joseph asked quietly. i sighed leaning my back on the finder of the comarro looking into the woods but stil able to talk to him. "nothing" i answered quickly. i hurd the pasanger door open then shut and edward was standing beside me. "what is it ?" he whispereed in my ear i pulled away from him "nothing" i said agin. i started walking to my car then turned back to talk to joseph and edward. "go back to the fine. joseph i'll talk to you when i get back." i called the last part of my sentence over my sholder as i climed into my car and took off. somthing was comming i could feel it and it was bad.

i drove for a few miles befor i pulled my car off the road and parked. i couldnt sit anymore i had to walk. geting out of the car i went to the wods and strted walking. i walked about four miles when it opened up the a meddow and at the end was a water fall draping down a jagged drop off. it was obvious that there had been mud lides in this spot because the pool te water had created was deep and gorges i could only immage it in the day. i sat on the edge of the cliff and was thinking wheni hurd twigs snap. instantly i jumped up. a huge russet brown werewolfe stood at the other edge of the feild. i thought to myslef 'you have to act human if he's not alone your dead' i started backing up, but i was on the edge of a cliff. my foot sliped and my lower body stid off the drop. i screemed as my upper body hit the ground and i held on to anything i could. i seriously didnt want to be soking wet. the huge werewolfe approched me and i flinched away from him and almost let go fell into the water. as i lost my grip on the root i was holding the wolf bit my shirt and pulled me up. he had the most gorges brown eyes.

i stood looking at him and then droped to the ground telling myself 'think human...act like a humn would. most would panic and run but your standing th ere looking him in the eye' i couldnt cry no madder how real it was suppose to be i couldnt even if i wanted to. i could phisicly cry but i wouldnt let myself be weak. as i fell to the ground i looked at his eyes agin. i took a deep breath. and started alking to myself. "your just dreaming there is no gient wolf standing in front of you your insaine. oh my god i realy am insaine im talking to myself." i sighed still looking at the wolf. i stood sakingly it,was all just a show. i ran in a human speedout of the woods back to my at the cullen/hale house, i went to my room turned on music and relaxed because befor i new it, it was time to get ready for school

edward-ethan  
bella-brooklyn  
carlisle-carlisel  
esme-elenore  
emmett-evan  
rosalie-racheal  
alice-alexanderia  
jasper-jason  
cullen-collins

**enjoy**


End file.
